


A Crack in the Surface

by E_sha



Series: Baby, Again? [1]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Soft Emily, What if they kissed more than once, low-key domestic, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: "I make you nervous." "You do."





	A Crack in the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fic in a while. This is my first time writing for A Simple Favor. I might write more Stephanie and Emily (Stemily? Stephily? motherlover?), but let me know if you'd like to see more. Maybe a push will encourage me to continue writing here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

Watching Emily was like watching the most feral lion of the pride. She was strong, yet terrifying at the exact same time. It intrigued Stephanie. She was used to looking at the other mothers and getting exactly what she saw.

However, Emily was different. She gave Stephanie parts of her, but it was never the whole picture. Stephanie wanted to get the whole picture. She could tell that Emily purposely hid parts of herself. She would tell Stephanie what she thought she would be intrigued by and not information that would give her any semblance of whom her friend really was.

That could’ve been part of the appeal that kept Stephanie coming back. She would engage in the game of dirty secrets with Emily, hoping that a crack in the veneer would happen. It started to become frustrating for Stephanie. She thought she was getting closer to Emily only to feel so far away at the same time.

One day, when they walked into Emily’s spacious kitchen, Stephanie volunteered to make Emily her favorite Martini. Emily looked as if to protest and Stephanie laid a hand softly on Emily’s white suit covered chest.

“Let me treat you. You always make drinks for us.” Stephanie explained.

“Aww, how domestic. Do I marry you now or later?” Emily asked with a smile on her lips.

Stephanie shook the contents of the drink in the shaker.

“I would wait to see how this turns out, before you offer my hand in marriage.” Stephanie pours the martini in two glasses, cuts a small piece of lemon, and sprayed its juices on the inside of the glass. She takes a hearty breath and releases it before offering the glass to Emily.

“Looks like you’ve learned how to make a proper martini.” Emily assesses the drink before bringing the glass to her lips.

Stephanie takes a large gulp of her own in an attempt to quell her own anxiety.

“Delicious.” Emily’s voice brings Stephanie out of her pool of thoughts.

“Really? I thought I fucked it up.” Stephanie feels her cheeks start to burn.

Emily sighs. “Baby, again? How many times do I have to tell you to do it with confidence or not all?” She tuts running a finger over the glass. She looks deeply into Stephanie’s eyes as if she’s searching for a switch that’ll flicker on.

Stephanie feels caught in Emily’s gaze. She swallows a lump in her throat. The term of endearment makes her feel warm in all of the right places.

“A million times, I guess.” She takes another drink before breaking eye contact with Emily. Stephanie starts to clean up the small amount of dishes that have accumulated on the counter.

“You don’t have to do that. We have a dishwasher for a reason.” Emily says.

Stephanie wants to apologize. She swallows the sentiment before saying,  
“I like to help. If I keep my hands busy, I won’t say something stupid.” She thought she whispered the last part.

Emily moves around the marble counter and is immediately in Stephanie’s space.

“What makes you think you’ll say anything stupid?” Emily asks and for the first time Stephanie notices that it’s void of her usual bravado.

“I just mean that I say dumb things when I’m nervous.” Stephanie continues to wash the dishes hoping that Emily will leave and let her be because the taller woman being in her space is a lot to handle right now.

Emily puts her hand on top of Stephanie’s hand that’s scrubbing the shaker.

“I make you nervous.” Emily whispers into Stephanie’s ear. 

Stephanie can feel the warmth of Emily and it makes the inside of her ache. 

“You do.” She finds herself replying not sure Emily could hear her.

Emily reaches to turn the water off and takes the shaker out of Stephanie’s hand, placing it in the sink. Stephanie feels as if she’s frozen in her spot facing away from Emily in fear that her desire will finally be met.

Emily’s gentle hand on Stephanie’s chin forces her to turn and look up at her. 

“Come here.” Emily commands.

Stephanie feels her heart ache. She gives in to what she wants and stands on her tiptoes to reach Emily’s wanton mouth. It’s a slow meeting at first, then it moves to hungry in movement when Stephanie grabs Emily’s neck to taste more of her mouth. Gin has never tasted so good. They stay like this for a while exploring each other. For the first time Stephanie feels Emily’s veneer crack and she wants to stay to pick up all of the pieces.


End file.
